Conventionally, electric tooth brushes which vibrate their tooth brush parts for brushing teeth have been known (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). It can be expected that teeth can be brushed more cleanly by such an electric tooth brush than by hand. A tooth brush part of such an electric tooth brush is consumable, and thus is necessary to be replaced after being used at a certain extent.